The normal operation of an elevator is vulnerable to interruption caused by various factors such as a mechanical failure, a power outage, a fire in the building in which the elevator is located, and so forth. The elevator passengers are therefore equally vulnerable to being trapped in the elevator. The situation can become worse if the elevator is disabled midway between two floors. The existing elevators are generally not equipped with a emergency escape device enabling the trapped passengers to operate the disabled elevator to safety.